


Angel Icons For 2017

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: All of the icons I make for Angel that are not part of another single fandom challenge (for something like fan_flashworks or as a 20in20) in 2017 will be posted here. A variety of characters and relationships are depicted here.





	Angel Icons For 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these icons with credit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter has 86 icons in it. I plan to update this approximately once every month, so future chapters will not have as many icons.

          

         

         

         

         

         

         

         

      


End file.
